1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding electric part, in which an operation lever exposed to the outside from a casing is slid for operations, such as a slide switch or a volume control for audios and, more particularly, to a detent mechanism for use with the sliding electric part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taking up the slide switch as an example, the detent mechanism shown in FIG. 8 is known as the above-specified kind in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 8, more specifically, reference numeral 1 indicates a casing, and numeral 2 indicates a slider which is cased in the casing 1 and which is formed integrally with an operating lever 3 protruding to the outside from the casing 1. That slider 2 is formed with a vertically through hole 4, in which are fitted a coil spring 5 and balls 5 biased at all times outward by the action of the coil spring 5.
On the other hand, the casing 1 is formed with click holes 7 and 7 in positions corresponding to the through hole 4 of the slider 2. As the slider 2 slides, the balls 6 and 6 are brought into engagement with those click holes 7 and 7 by the biasing force of the coil spring 5, thus constructing a detent mechanism.
In FIG. 8, incidentally, numerals 8 and 8 indicate contacts, and numeral 9 indicates a wafer which is equipped with terminals 9a.
The detent mechanism of the sliding electric part of the prior art has the construction described above. This construction never fails to be formed between the casing 1 and the slider 2 with clearances .alpha. and .beta., which allow the slider 2 to slide in the casing 1.
However, the presence of those clearances .alpha. and .beta. produces looseness by all efforts, and therefore the detent mechanism of the prior art has defects that it has a bad operating feeling and that the operation lever sometimes overruns the target position.